Trouble for Condor Studios
by SailorMewMew94
Summary: What happens when Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, and Jenny Humphery get the chance to meet the cast of Mackenzie Falls? True feelings will be revealed. There will be feelings of love, feelings of hate, and feelings of betrayal.
1. Watch Out Hollywood

**A/N: I'm so excited about this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Gossip Girl.

** Trouble for Condor Studios**

Chapter 1

** Watch Out Hollywood**

"Hey guys, look at this." Serena said to Blair and Jenny. She laid the magazine in front of them. "There's a contest that we could enter to meet the cast of Mackenzie Falls!"

Jenny and Blair looked over the magazine. "I love Mackenzie Falls!" Blair said excitedly. "I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"What about Chuck?" Jenny asked Blair.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is a celebrity. Therefore, I can love him." Blair replied.

"I think we all love Chad Dylan Cooper." Serena said, getting out her computer. "It says here that whoever wins gets to take two friends. I say that we all enter the contest. If either of us wins then we can all meet Chad and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast." She opened a web browser and typed in the website link. "Alright, now we enter." She said smiling.

They all entered the contest by putting their names, address, and phone number. "Now we wait for a phone call I guess." Jenny said.

"Let's promise each other something." Serena said. "If one of us wins the contest and we all go to Hollywood, we have to promise not to get any real romantic feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper. Promise?"

"I promise." Jenny said. "Besides, you two already have boyfriends."

"I guess I promise." Blair said. "And Jenny, just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean that I have to stay loyal when I'm in Hollywood with Chad Dylan Cooper."

"B you have to promise." Serena said.

"Okay fine. I really do promise." Blair replied a bit unwillingly.

"Thanks B." Serena said smiling. "Jenny, I know you don't have a boyfriend but you still have to promise that you won't get any romantic feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper. Besides, I don't want your brother to kill me for letting you date a celebrity."

Jenny laughed. "Don't worry Serena. To me Chad is just a cute celebrity."

* * *

Meanwhile at Condor Studios, the cast of Mackenzie Falls just found out about the contest.

"How could they have a contest to meet us if we never even heard of this contest until just now?" Chad asked one of the other members of Mackenzie Falls.

"Honestly I think it's a good idea." A girl named Chastity, the girl who plays as Chloe, said.

"Well I never said it was a bad idea." Chad said. Then he realized that this was another way to show So Random how much better Mackenzie Falls is. "Actually, it really is a good idea." He said walking away.

* * *

"Look at this!" Tawni said to Sonny while she was looking through Tween Weekly while sitting in the cafeteria. "There is a contest for people to meet the cast of Mackenzie Falls. How come there is no contest for the people to meet us?!"

Sonny didn't seem to really care. "Who cares about Mackenzie Falls. Just remember that our show actually brings joy to our viewers." She replied.

Chad walked into the cafeteria and noticed Tawni looking at Tween Weekly. He walked over to her and saw what page she was looking at. "I see that you noticed that there is a contest for fans to meet me and not you."

"Chad, do you really think that we care that people actually want to meet you?" Sonny asked, annoyed.

"Well you should. This proves that Mackenzie Falls is more liked than your stupid show." Chad replied. "Well I better go and prepare the rest of the cast to meet my fans."

Chad walked away. "Ugh, can you believe him?" Sonny asked Tawni. "He thinks he is so much better just because there isn't a contest like this for us!"

"Well like you said, it doesn't really matter." Tawni said getting up and walking away.

**A/N: Wow that was a lot of typing for just my first chapter. The ideas just keep running through my head and I couldn't stop typing! I know that they don't mention the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast in the show but I did my research on the website and found the cast members so they're going to be in my story though they probably won't be major characters. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review if you want to read more!**


	2. Hollywood, Here We Come!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Gossip Girl.

**Trouble for Condor Studios**

Chapter 2

**Hollywood, Here We Come!**

"So I wonder how long we'll have to wait for this phone call." Jenny said.

"You know, they probably won't even call us until tomorrow." Serena replied.

"Or later." Blair said, and then yawned. "I'm tired. How about we call it a night and get some sleep."

"Good idea. Night Blair. Night Jenny." Serena said and laid down in her bed.

"Night." They both replied, getting into their sleep positions.

When morning came, Serena woke up to her phone ringing. She looked at her phone but didn't recognize the number. _Who would be calling me so early?_ She wondered and answered. "Hello?" She asked. "Yes, this is her…uh-huh…uh-huh…yeah. No way! Are you serious?...Oh my gosh thank you so much!" She said through the phone then hung up. "We're going to Hollywood to meet the cast of Mackenzie Falls!" Serena squealed.

Blair and Jenny woke up to Serena's loud voice. "What? Huh? Where?" Blair said, a bit groggy from her sleep, and then it hit her. "Oh. My. Gosh. Are you serious?" She squealed.

"Is this for real?" Jenny asked with a big smile, immediately sitting up.

"Yes!" Serena said, and then all three girls screamed.

"Serena, honey. Are you guys okay?" Lily asked and came into her room.

"Mom! I get to meet Chad Dylan Cooper!" Serena replied.

"And we get to go with her!" Jenny said with a smile.

Lily sighed in relief. "You guys scared me with all that screaming. When are you leaving?" She asked.

"This afternoon." Serena replied with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile at Condor Studios, Sonny was in the cafeteria getting herself breakfast. "I'll have a bagel please." She said to the lunch lady. Chad came in and walked over to Sonny. "So, my fans are coming today." He said.

"And you're telling me why?" Sonny asked.

"Because they're coming to see me, not you." Chad replied.

"You really think I care?" She asked as she got herself some cream cheese for her bagel.

"Yes actually. I do." He said.

Sonny laughed. "Oh, Chad. So what. They had a contest for people to meet you. It's probably because you weren't getting enough viewers and they're trying to get you're rates up." She said.

"You take that back." Chad said glaring at her.

"Make me." She said, and walked away.

* * *

When afternoon finally came, Serena, Blair, and Jenny already had their bags packed and were ready to go.

"Blair, we're on our way. We'll be there soon. We're about to get in the car." Serena said to the phone. "Okay, we'll see you in a bit." She then hung up the phone.

"Is she already there?" Jenny asked as they got in the car.

"Yep. You know Blair." Serena replied. "Our flight doesn't even leave for another hour!"

Jenny laughed. "What can you say? She's excited." She said.

"Yeah." Serena said with a smile. She was glad to see Blair so excited about something.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at the airport. When they got inside they saw Lily, Rufus, Dan, Eric, and Nate. "Mom." Serena said. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see you girls off. You both are going to be in Hollywood alone." Lily said, referring to Serena and Jenny.

"Be safe girls. Serena, watch over Jenny, will you?" Rufus asked.

"Of course." Serena replied. Ever since Lily and Rufus got married, Serena really did look after Jenny like she was her own sister.

"There you guys are!" Blair said when she saw Serena and Jenny. "It's about time!"

"Blair, we still have like 40 minutes left." Serena said.

"So. You can never be too early for Hollywood. Better yet, Chad Dylan Cooper!" Blair replied. "Where's Chuck?" She asked Nate.

"He couldn't make it. But, he did say to give you a hug for him." Nate replied and gave Blair a hug. "And you, Serena. You better be good." Nate said and gave her a big hug. Serena giggled. "You know I will be." She said.

Dan looked around; trying to do anything he could to avoid watching Nate and Serena.

"Come on! Let's go!" Blair said, even though they still had awhile to wait.

"Well, I guess we better get going so miss impatient here doesn't lose it." She said, referring to Blair. "Bye." She said as she gave her mom a hug. "Bye Dan." Serena said to him with a smile, surprised he hadn't said anything yet. "Bye Serena. Take care." He said.

"Bye Eric!" Jenny said when they started to walk away. "Bye guys! Take care!" Eric said.

About a half hour later, their plane had finally departed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, I'm so sorry it's taken me a couple years to update! I feel so bad making you all wait so long! Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story. And in case you all are wondering when this takes place during Gossip Girl I decided to make it take place after Rufus and Lily got married but Jenny is more like the way she was in the first season, the season I was originally going to use for Gossip Girl. Remember, review if you want to read more!**


End file.
